Fusion Fall La serie
by Superrockninja
Summary: la tierra esta bajo ataque por el planeta fusión y ahora solo un grupo de adolescentes podrán salvarnos de la invasion de Lord Fuse-BASADO EN CARTOON NETWORK UNIVERSE FUSION FALL rtaed T por temas sensibles,insultos,etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores guau seguro q paso un buen rato desde que los escribí por última vez**

 **Si bien soy alguien bastante nuevo y por ende es común q al principio las historias largas puedan quedar a medio hacer o algo así pues mi historia de drama total quedara en un gran hiatus pues al no haber tenido nada nuevo de drama total me eh quedado corto de ideas y además para la de super sentai quiero tomar un tiempo para q me quede lo mejor que se pueda por ende traeré esta idea que me estuvo rondando la mente todo el año.**

 **Los pocos que han visto mis one shots habrán notado que hice uno de grojband que como ustedes saben es de teletoon pero fue transmitida por cartoon network pues los que vieron este canal en años previos saben que cartoon network desarrollo un juego pero no un juego cualquiera al estilo de luchas como mortal kombat o de carreras como turismo y modo libre como GTA.**

 **Este juego se decía que fue y creo que pocos pueden decir lo contrario** _ **el más grande juego de cartoon network jamás creado**_ **y el nombre de este maravilloso juego es FUSION FALL**

 **Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall fue un videojuego multijugador masivo online Global(MMOG) para ordenadores desarrollado por Cartoon Network Interactive y Grigion Entretaiment y usaba el motor Unity como base para juego fue lanzado el 14 de enero de 2009 tras pasar por 4 betas y así duro hasta que y como se dieron cuenta que lo dije todo en pasado sus servidores se cerraron definitivamente hasta la actualidad el 29 de agosto de 2013**

 **Este gran juego que por desgracia no logre jugar poseía una gran variedad de áreas,personajes y referencias a las series clásicas de cartoon network**

 **El argumento del juego en si era bastante simple pero no por eso dejaba de ser bueno trataba de una invasión alienígena a la tierra por un planeta conocido como PLANETA FUSION un planeta que tiene la capacidad de moverse libremente por el espacio**

 **¿Qué tenia este planeta en si?,bueno el hecho es que este planeta es gobernado por Lord Fuse un ser maligno formado por la misma sustancia que el planeta lo cual hace que el y el mismo astro sean uno en planeta fusión nunca se supo mucho y esto se debe a que ninguna raza puede decir que sobrevivió a un ataque de este planeta la razón es que la materia fusión(la que forma al planeta) tiene la capacidad de infectar casi cualquier cosa conocida en el universo y así de apoco va cubriendo a los planetas en esa materia hasta que el grado de infección es tan alta que el planeta fusión puede anexar o absorber al mundo atacado**

 **Solo dos planetas pudieron decir que no fueron absorbidos el mundo de los los Glorft(los villanos de megas XLR) debido a su gran armamento y Anur Phateos el planeta de los Ecturunites(especie de fantasmatico alíen de Ben Tennyson) estos últimos hicieron un pacto con el mismo fuse para sobrevivir**

 **Lo terrible no solo es el hecho de que los terrafusers(también llamados huevos de fusión) infectan la tierra y el agua del planeta además destruyendo la gravedad generando que trozos del suelo se eleven sino que la materia fusión se adapta al planeta usando sus fauna y flora además de tecnología y demás objetos ya que la materia fusión los hace mutar en espantosas y poderosas criaturas tomando la forma que más les convenga para atracar a los habitantes del planeta**

 **Wiki en ingles(mas completa) wiki/FusionFall_Wiki**

 **Video que da una explicación bastante completa del juego con imágenes y watch?v=7mdkr1ryatM &index=1&list=PLaT5wNmYWExjPLbP7leY9ORkAdX-W3lNh**

 **Copien los enlaces y péguenlos en el buscador para verlos**

 **Actualmente este juego se encuentra en proceso de revivir pues un grupo de fans están poniendo su esfuerzo en dos grandes proyectos uno es FUSION FALL RETRO siendo este una versión exacta del juego original antes de cualquier actualización y FUSION FALL LEGACY que es una versión mejora pero muy mejorada del juego que traerá nuevas areas,personajes,enemigos,etc**

 **¿Pero porque todo esto?¿poque tanta historia de este juego? Muy simple pues la historia que tengo planeada se tratara en mi propia versión de este juego con las aventuras de…**

 **Corey**

 **Laney**

 **Kin**

 **Kon**

 **Carrie**

 **Lenny(o Larry no se cual es el nombre oficial)**

 **Kim**

 **Konnie**

 **Randy**

 **Theresa**

 **Howard**

 **Debbie**

 **Y mi OC además de otros tantos conocidos del cartoon network universe en su lucha contra el planeta fusión**

 **Todo absolutamente todo será una historia diferente a las series y en si tendremos la historia del juego pero yo mismo la modificare agregando areas,personajes y lugares,etc para que tenga un aire clásico y a la vez un toque fresco y original**

 **Esta nada más fue como para informar de esta idea y esta al no ser precisamente en algo que está apagado espero completarla ya que los que están trabajando en fusión fall retro y legacy están dando actualizaciones de ambos juegos**

 **Aca les dejo los enlaces de la pagina de fusión fall universe(una especie de base para que vallan a la de retro o a la de legacy) cópienlo y péguenlo en el buscador y les splashpage/**

 **Y nada publicare el primer capítulo cuando tenga los primeros 3 listos para publicar y así tener tiempo para trabajar los demás pues en febrero tendré que rendir y en marzo a mi último año de colegio secundario pero tratare de arreglarme para publicar(aunque sea un capitulo al año ojala pueda mas XD)**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja**


	2. Capitulo 1 el entrenamiento basico

**Hola a todos amigos estamos aquí con el inicio de la historia de Fusion Fall con nuestros protagonistas**

 **Laney POV(narrador)**

Todo comenzó con unos temblores extraños y un cambio en el color del cielo

Ese día todo empezó

Unos meteoritos verdes cayeron en varias partes del planeta,al principio no parecía ser nada grave pero lo que no sabían es que estos meteoritos empezaron a infectar de alguna forma el planeta y además unos seres extraños empezaron a formarse de varias cosas del planeta.

 **KIN POV(narrando)**

Desde la isla calavera no muy lejos de Orchid Bay hasta las zonas más lejanas de Monkey Foothills varios lugares se vieron afectados por estos meteoritos la tierra se levantaba y se quebraba,los monstros se aparecían a montones y el agua se volvía verde y acida por fortuna Dexter el líder de dexlabs y su enemigo Cerebro se aliaron para generar unas barreras que evitaban que la infección avance más allá.

 **KON POV(narrando)**

Los héroes y villanos que estaban en el planeta decidieron formar una alianza para enfrentar al planeta fusión pero esto llevo a la desaparición de varios de ellos como al Major America,Bellota,La familia Lunes,Los chicos de la otra cuadra,Vaca,Monkey,Mad Jack y varios miembros de los plomeros,KND y otras organizaciones entre otros

Dexter comprendió que aun con todos los héroes y villanos unidos no seria suficiente y entonces muchos niños y adolescentes se unieron a la lucha con un entrenamiento dado por los héroes y villanos

 _ **NULL VOID**_

El camper III(el jet de kevin),la nave de la familia sábado,unas naves de providencia entre otras descendieron en una roca inmensa en el null void y de estas descendieron mas de 10.000 soldados que eran un ejército especial que estaban preparándose para sus últimas pruebas

De esta bajo un chico de pelo morado y despeinado,ojos azules y vistiendo la armadura de plomero

Randy POV

Soy Randy Cunningham y ahora mismo acabamos de llegar a la base del null void en donde nos someteremos al entrenamiento definitivo en la guerra contra las fusiones

Primeros nos asignaron en bunkers con grupos que armaban al azar

En el bunker 28-Sherri Martines ,Terri Martines,Duncan del Rio,Oscar Valdez,Zack Gallager,Yotshi Ohnoo,Jennifer Ruiz y Armando Barreda-el magistrado Patelliday armo un grupo mas

Bunker 29-Max Tennyson el líder de los plomeros en la tierra llamo la atención del grupo-Carrie Beff,Kim Kagami,Konnie Kagami,Lenny Nepp,Laney Penn,Kin Kijura,Kon Kijura,Howard Wienerman,Debbie Kang,Theresa Fowler y Randy Cunningham.

Al escuchar mi nombre fui a dejar mis cosas al Bunker cuando me choque con alguien

Randy:Ouch,lo lamento no era mi intención-al abrir mis ojos vi con quien me choque,Era una chica de mi edad,con el pelo y los ojos morados y usaba la ropa de los KND

Randy:permite que te ayude-le extendí la mano para ayudarle a pararse

?:gracias,lameto eso estaba buscando el bunker 29

Randy:eres una de mis compañeras de bunker,soy Randy Cunningham

?:soy Theresa,Theresa Fowler

Randy:Ven te ayudare a llevar tus cosas

Theresa:gracias

Llegamos al bunker y al entrar encontramos a nuestros compañeros Carrie Beff una chica de pelo y ojos azules con el traje de providencia,Lenny Nepp un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verdes que traía la ropa de providencia,Kim Kagami una chica con el pelo negro y los ojos avellana usaba lentes y traía la ropa de Mandark insdustries,Konnie Kagami también traía ropa de mandark industries tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos avellana y era un poco robusta pero nada exagerado,Kin Kijura era flaco de pelo negro ojos café y usaba lentes traía ropa de dexlabs ,Kon Kijura también con ropa de los plomeros,algo robusto con el pelo despeinado con una bandada roja y ojos café y al igual que Kin traía la ropa de dexlabs,Howard Weinerman de pelo naranja,ojos color marrón y robusto con ropa de KND,Debbie Kang de pelo negro largo,ojos azules y con ropa de los KND y por ultimo Laney Penn una chica pálida de pelo rojo,ojos verdes con ropa civil por lo que asumo que fue de las últimas en unirse al ejercito

Tras socializar un poco menos con Laney que no decía nada nos llamaron a la cafetería para el almuerzo la especialidad de hoy tentáculos de pulpo,con hierbas de metanosia y un toque de salsa picante,no se puede decir que el señor Tennyson sea precisamente alguien con gustos comunes

A un lado niño-dijo alguien aproximadamente en sus 22 con el peo y los ojos marron oscuro,musculoso y con ropa punk empujando a Howard de la fila

Randy-Hey espera tu turno-dije mientras los gemelos ayudan a que Howard se pare

?:Jajaja y ¿quien te crees para decírmelo? yo llevo aquí desde el primer día por si no lo sabes y cuando acabe con fuse todos amaran al único e inigualable Dash Johnson y ahora a un lado novato

Estaba a punto de empujarme pero fui más rápido y le invertí la situación lanzándolo a una banca cercana

Randy:Todos estos años entrene MMA,karate,jujitsu,boxeo,lucha libre y mas te ayuda a defenderte de varias formas

Estábamos a punto de pelar Dash tenía a puros gorilas(saben que trato de decir) mientras yo tenía a mis nuevos amigos.

Oigan-una ráfaga de fuego nos detiene-comportense chicos

volteamos y vimos a unos de los supervisores y profesores de la academia

Ben Tennyson mejor conocido como Ben 10,el sobrino de Max Tennyson y poseedor del omnitrix,artefacto que le permitía transformarse en casi cualquier especie del universo,en este momento estaba en la forma alienígena de fuego pantanoso.

Samurai Jack un samurái que fue mandado de muchos años atrás al futuro por su enemigo Aku el amo de la oscuridad acabando en los años previos a la invasión de lord fuse.

Ed,Edd y Eddy los tres mejores amigos de Cul-De es bastante torpe pero de buen corazón,Edd o Doble D es el más inteligente y ordenado del trió y Eddy era bastante despreocupado y muchas veces metió a sus amigos en problemas además de ser un estafador experto pero no es una mala persona.

Padre el archienemigo de los KND(kids next door) que posee el poder de generar fuego de la nada aunque no tiene un control total pues cuando se enfada puede incendiar media ciudad.

Negro- la exlíder de providencia y actual teniente de la misma-fría calculadora y experta en todas las artes de combate conocidas consejo no la saquen de sus casillas.

El Mono Mojo Jojo un mono genio debido a la sustancia X y archienemigo de las chicas superpoderosas y que proporciono la mayoría de los datos del planeta fusión.

Y Puro Hueso la mismísima muerte,que tras perder una apuesta quedo confinado a lo que según él es peor que la misma muerte que da ser amigo de Billy un niño que a pesar de ser buena gente es un tanto(por no decir muy) idiota y a veces genera más lio al intentar ayudar y Mandy una niña bastante pero bastante ruda lo mismo que con negro no la enfaden.

Jack:muy bien todos cálmense Dash tú tienes que ir a ver al magistrado Solder para discutir tu comportamiento

Dash:eh yo pero si…

Jack:Mandy hazme el favor

Mandy:(comiendo una pata de pollo) yo me encargo

Cámara apuntando al grupo de héroes,villanos y nuestros protagonistas mostrando sus caras con cada golpe censurado por parte de Mandy a Dash

Mandy:ya esta

 **No pov**

Ben:Randy tú y tus compañeros de bunker vallan a hacer una prueba en el campo de los fusión spawns pasen con Argit para que les de algún arma eso si guarda con que los estafe es típico en el

Eddy:yo me encargo de eso-trona sus dedos-síganme muchachos

5 minutos después

Tras caminar a la zona y una negociación entre el estafador humano y el estafador rata alienígena se las ingeniaron para pasar con algunos rifles de dexlabs y mandark industries así como unas cuchillas hechas por los plomeros con solo 25 taros y un trozo de queso menos

El grupo se dividió

Con Laney

La pelirroja estaba cortando una docena de spawns tras otra y a los que se fusionaron con las rocas,los restos de armas y armaduras de algunos que murieron los acababa a base de disparos cuando acabo con un grupo más algo le cayó encima pero no era una fusión

Laney:Dash quien te crees idiot-corta el habla por una cachetada de Dash

Dash:Cállate maldita p*** gracias a tus amigos están considerando dejarme fuera del ejecito para ir por fuse me vengare de todos ustedes y empezare matándote a ti-una sonrisa mas perturbadora que la de Jeff the killer cruza su rostro-aunque antes hare otra cosa-y en eso le arranco la remera y el sujetador(esta censurado pervertidos)

Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón cuando

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-Dash se levanto y al voltearse vi que tenía una cuchilla clavada en la espalda y atrás sobre unas piedras había una sombra

Dash:Desgraciado-en eso vi una oportunidad y lo patee tirándolo al suelo

Dash:van a ver aahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh no ayúdenme-antes de incorporarse un grupo de spawns aparecieron y empezaron a devorarlo como si fuera un bufett y lo acabaron pronto y sabia que yo era la siguiente

?:Cúbrete-dijo y saco dos de las pistolas de los plomeros y disparo a diestra y siniestra acabando con todos los Spawns

Laney:Gra-gracias-dije cuando me acorde que Dash rompió la parte superior de mi ropa por lo que tape rápidamente mis atributos

?.ten usa esto-se quito su chaqueta de cuero y me la puse entonces lo vi era un poco más alto que yo,pelo azul desordenado y largo,usaba ropa de calle y no traía camisa

?:No hay problema solo ten más cuidado después de todo solo estoy cazando a fusion Finn-en eso se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapa la boca

Laney:¿fusion Finn? A ver tú aquí te explicas y preséntate

?:¿Por qué debería?

Laney:porque no traes nada que distinga que eres del ejercito de soldado además esas armas tienen el símbolo de que las hackeastes así que o me dices quien eres y de que se trata eso de fusión Finn o te prometo que lo próximo que sentirás será algo de tortura por parte de Mandy

?:Grrrr bien-dijo seguro que ya sabía quién era Mandy porque de lo contrario habría huido-soy Corey,Corey Jaron Riffin

Laney:soy Laney,Laney Penn ahora dime qué es eso de fusión Finn y porque no traes nada que te identifique con la resistencia

 **No POV**

Corey:pues yo me cole en una de las naves de providencia buscando piezas pero cuando me di cuenta había despegado y lo de Fusion Finn pues viste como los spawns forman monstruos con distintos objetos-Laney asintió-pues cuando un spawn con un poco de poder del mismo Fuse se fusiona con el objeto de un héroe o villano que tenga una muestra de su ADN puede crear una versión idéntica de la persona solo que violenta,retorcida y con materia fusión en lugar de piel-busco a esa fusión porque meses atrás asesino a mis padres y mi hermana las piezas que buscaba eran para un arma.

Laney pensó en la situación

Laney:Te dejare ir por Fusion Finn pero con la condición de que me dejes ir contigo si esa fusión es lo que dices necesitaras ayuda

Corey:no creó lo siento cariño pero esto es personal

Corey estuvo por irse pero Laney velozmente lo tomo de los brazos lo puso contra una roca cercana y le doblo el brazo a modo de palanca

Corey reacciono y se la quito de encima rodando

Corey:muy bien quería hacerlo fácil pero si así lo quieres

Pelea a lo caricatura (ya saben nube de humo se para y se ve a uno ganándole a otro y así)

Nube de humo

Corey haciéndole candado al talón(a lo Kurt Angle)

Nube de humo

Laney haciéndole una palanca al brazo(a lo Alberto del Rio)

Nube de humo

Corey haciéndole el STF(a lo John Cena)

Nube de humo

Laney haciéndole un Abdominal Strech(emmmm ¿Lex luger?)

A los 20 minutos ambos están cansados de pelear

Corey-con sangre en la boca-¿eso es todo?

Laney:-también con sangre en la boca-tu lo pediste

Laney se le lanza encima para aplicare una Lanza(a lo Roman Reings, y Edge y Golberg y bueno varios) y termina encima de él y al levantarse quedan con sus rostros a pocos centímetros(el fan-service tiene que estar)

Ambos se quedan viéndose unos cuantos segundos hasta que Laney se da cuenta y se separa, quedando ambos rojos como tomates

Corey:-rojo y cansado-dejémoslo en un empate por ahora

Laney:-también roja y cansada-si por ahora

Genial que tal si vamos por ese tal Fusion Finn-los dos se voltearon y vieron a Kon con el resto de los compañeros de Bunker de Laney

Momentos después

El grupo del bunker 29 mas el peli azul fueron a un asteroide pero mientras la mayoría pensaba en si decirles a Dexter y el resto de la resistencia de la situación Corey y Laney tenían al otro en la cabeza y claro evitaban contacto visual porque lo hicieron una vez y se sonrojaron al extremo

El grupo se detuvo al visualizar un Bunker gigante pero este tenía muchos parches de materia fusión alrededor y hasta en el techo

Corey:Es ahí estoy seguro-dijo viendo a los guardias y al portal con un dexbot cercano al bunker

Randy:Vamos-el grupo fue sigilosamente y sin que los guardias los vieran y usando la tarjeta de los dexlabs de Kin el robot los teletransporto adentro el bunker esta con las paredes,piso y techo con parches de materia fusión incluso en algunos formaban algo como unos tallos y la "flor" era nada más y nada menos que una especie de capullo de materia fusión

Carrie:Asco

Debbie:Vamos manténganse alerta Fusión Finn podría estar en cualquier parte

El grupo avanzo por los pasillos con cautela en algunos encontraron cuerpos de soldados de providencia mutilados o simplemente sus esqueletos

Laney:Cuidado-sacando su espada bloqueo un ataque que iba dirigido a Corey y al patear al atacante vieron que era fusión Finn que tal como Corey dijo era como Finn pero hecho de materia fusión,ojos rojos y sus ropas y mochila eran de tonos grises

El grupo saco sus espadas pero fusión Finn convoco un grupo de fusión spawns,ice titans y glaciar golems para pelear

Debbie,Kim,Konnie,Carrie y Howard fueron contra los ice titans y una parte de los spawns Kin,Kon,Lenny;Randy y Theresa fueron contra los glaciar golems y otra parte de los spawns Corey y Laney contra Fusión Finn y algunos Spawns metidos

Fusión Finn:Nunca detendrán a Lord fuse únanse a él y les permitirá vivir

Corey:lo lamento pero estoy concentrado en acabarte

Fusion finn los derriba pero cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a Laney Corey la empuja y ambos evitan e golpe pero acaba con un corte en el pecho

Corey:aaaaaaaauuuchhh eso si me va a doler hasta el mes que viene

Laney se incorporo y le dio un disparo en las costillas a Fusión finn y los demás acabaron con los otros spawns y mounstruos

Konnie:Acabemos con el

El grupo saco sus armas mas poderosas y le disparo a quemaropa

Fusion Finn:No olvidare esto mocosos me vengare de todos ustedes-y se vuelve un charco de materia fusión

Kon:¿Por qué siempre dicen eso?

En eso Dexter,Ben(como XLR8),samurái Jack,Cerebro y algunos agentes llegan al lugar

Dexter:¿Chicos que hacen aquí? y ¿quién es él?-dijo viendo a Corey

Laney:pues

Laney estaba un poco preocupada porque no quería que echarán a Corey pues el no formaba parte de la academia

Como una luz divina de los restos de Fusion Finn empezó a salir un haz de luz celeste y el mismo empezó a absorber la materia fusión de los monstruos y de la mochila de Mandark salió un frasco y de la misma una energía blanca y todo se metió en el haz de luz y al finalizar habían salido 12 versiones pequeñas de Finn

Howard:ok eso si es raro-dijo cuando uno de los Finn se acerco a el

Randy:Dex tal vez esto lo tengamos que ver en la base-dijo con uno de los finns en su hombro

Mini Finn 3:adventure time

En la base unas horas después

Dexter:Al parecer estos mini Finns se formaron de la materia fusión,un objeto de Finn y lo que tenia Mandark en ese frasco

Lenny:¿Qué tenias en ese frasco Mandark?

Mandark:no estoy obligado a decirles

Mandy:(se suena los nudillos)

Mandark:(asustado)ok,ok era un poco de energía imaginaria que logre obtener de Foster

Dexter:al parecer cuando un spawn se fusiona con el objeto de una persona y este tiene su ADN con un poco de poder de fuse este se vuelve una fusión y al vencerlos con algo de materia fusión y energía imaginaria se generan estas mini-versiones que le daré el nombre clave nanos, esto es algo que podría marcar la diferencia en la guerra con fuse-dexter toma una muestra de "sangre" de uno de los nao finns)-lo investigaremos y tal vez creemos mas para los demás soldados

Ben:chicos tengo que felicitarlos por lo que hicieron hoy realmente demostraron que a pesar de ser parte del último grupo en unirse son tan capaces como el primero

El grupo sonrió ante las palabras de Ben pero

Laney:¿que pasara con Corey?-dijo viendo al peliazul que se sorprendió al ver que se preocupaba por el

Jack:Pues con lo que logramos ver nos gustaría que el fuera el último miembro del bunker 29

Corey:wow wow wow alto yo solo quería encargarme de fusión Finn por asesinar a mi familia nunca dije que quería unirme a siento pero yo voy solo.

Dexter:Corey,se que querías vengarte de fusión Finn pero…

Corey:(furioso)No,no entiendes lo que es perder a tu familia y no haber podido hacer nada para impedirlo

El peli azul se va enfadado de la sala

Laney:Chicos déjenme hablar con el

Laney fue afuera para hablar con Corey y lo vio en una roca cercana

Laney:Corey-el peliazul voltea a verla

Corey:¿Qué quieres?

Laney:¿Porque no te nos unes?

Corey:No es algo que te incum..

Laney:Corey-la pelirroja lo interrumpe-no puedo decir que siento lo que tú sientes pero piénsalo Fuse es el que ocasiono esto en primer lugar no te gustaría acabar con él y que tus amigos se sientan orgullosos

Corey:No tengo amigos los que tenia intentaron matarme por un simple error de ahí solo confié en mis padres y mi hermana y todos se fueron estoy solo en este mundo en guerra.

Laney:no estas solo

Corey:-suspiro-porque intentas convencerme

Laney:porque confió en ti

Corey:solo tu dudo que los demás confíen en mi

Laney:no es así los chicos,Ben,Dexter,Jack y el resto todos ellos tratan a los de la resistencia como si fueran familia tu no serás excepción solo piénsalo

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE**

En el bunker los chicos ya estaban dormidos menos Laney cuando alguien toca la puerta

Laney abre y ve a Corey

Corey:solo vine a despedirme de ustedes

Laney se entristeció un poco al oír eso

Laney:Supongo que quieres

Corey:No quédate con mi chaqueta-ve el cielo del null void un momento-aunque ya que lo pienso creo que pasar un rato matando a fuse con ustedes no suena tan mal

Laney sonrió al oír eso y abrazo al peliazul con mucha fuerza

Corey:(poniéndose morado)Oye Laney me estas ahorcando

Laney se da cuenta de eso y se aparta sumamente sonrojada

Laney:Lo siento Core,¿no te molesta que te llame así?

Laney:No,mientras yo pueda llamarte Lanes

Laney sonrió y así se fue a dormir mientras Corey se acostó en la cama sobrante.

Tras dos meses de entrenamiento básico los chicos avanzaron al entrenamiento intermedio su siguiente destino el zoológico de E.V.O.S

 **Y bueno así va el primer capítulo de esta historia**

 **Sé que en este cobraron mucha importancia Corey y Laney pero tratare de centrarme en todos pero no lo puedo garantizar son 12 chicos por el amor de Jesus,Maria y Jose**

 **En esta historia habrá romance,dolor,amistad,drama,algo de horror y todo lo demás y acá se pudo notar**

 **A si y Dash murió lastima bueno el tipo era un idiota**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja a todos**

 _Escena pos-créditos_

 _En algún lugar del planeta fusión se veía uno de los terrafusers emitir un brillo cuando una gran gota de materia fusión cayó al piso y empezó a tomar forma hasta ser fusión Finn este se arrodillo junto a otras fusiones y monstruos de fusión ante lord fuse_

 _Lord Fuse:fusión Finn has fallado tu cometido pero descuida aun tengo planes para ti mientras tanto espero que tus compañeros hagan un mejor trabajo_

 _Fusion Finn:gracias benevolente y majestuoso lord y creador_

 _Lord Fuse:pero aun así debes ser castigado fusión Demongo,Fusion Jack saben qué hacer_

 _Fusión Demongo y Fusión Jack:si mi lord_

 _Fusion Finn:no vamos socios aliviánense un poco vamos les invitare unos fusión tacos,no noooooooooooooooooo_

 _Gritos de sufrimiento con la pantalla dando una vista desde el espacio del planeta fusión y la tierra enfrentados y con los chicos abajo,del lado derecho Dexter,Ben,Rex,Jack,Lance,Bombom,Finn y Eddy y del izquierdo sus fusiones._


	3. Capitulo 2 el entrenamiento intermedio

**Hola mis lectores favoritos bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Fusión Fall la serie(yep súper original) en donde veremos el entrenamiento intermedio en el zoológico de E.V.O.S**

 **Zoológico de E.V.O.S**

En el cuarto de los chicos todos estaban dormidos de manera calmada menos Corey que se estaba moviendo y gemía pero no de lo que ustedes piensan ya que su cara de terror lo confirmaba era una pesadilla

 **En la mente de Corey**

 _Se veía una isla pequeña sin árboles ni nada y alrededor un océano infinito de materia fusión,en la isla estaban Corey junto a los demás heridos sangrando_

 _En eso del mar de materia fusión se empieza a levantar una figura gigantesca y no es otra que lord fuse(que está totalmente negro y solo se le ven los ojos rojos para que no se revea la forma hasta su verdadera aparición frente al grupo)_

 _Lord fuse levanta su mano y genera una gran bola de materia fusión y a lanza contra los chicos_

 **En la realidad**

Corey:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg.

El despertador mas el grito del peliazul hicieron efecto y todos los del cuarto se levantaron

Howward:ay primero el susto y ahora al piso-dijo sobándosela retaguardia por el golpe

Debbie:nunca me acostumbrare a la rutina mañanera de providencia

Carrie:para mi ya es como caminar

El grupo se preparo y decidieron ponerse sus ropas civiles(las que usan en sus series salvo Theresa que usa una blusa amarilla y unos jeans azules,Randy que no trae su chaqueta y Corey trae una chaqueta de cuero en lugar de su chaleco y no tiene su gorrita)

El grupo hace una serie de entrenamientos básicos de calentamiento y luego Ben les da la tarea de dar ida y vuelta al Zoologico de E.V.O.S unas 10 veces en el menor tiempo posible y después de eso Finn les da la tarea de volver al null void para unos ejercicios con los spawns

Más tarde les toco una prueba de supervivencia y debieron estar un día entero en un asteroide alejado con algunos spawns que estaban por ahí

Kon:noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo no hay bocadillos

Debbie:que esperaban es una prueba de supervivencia

Howard,Kin,Kon,Kim y Konnie solo lloriquearon por la falta de alimento

Durante la noche Theresa,Laney,Corey y Randy salieron de las tiendas sin que los otros se enteren

Randy fue a entrenar sus técnicas en combate,Corey fue a mejorar su velocidad y agilidad corriendo en la zona y saltando en algunos asteroides cercanos,Theresa entreno su puntería tomando un francotirador y eliminando spawns de la zona de contención desde donde estaba mientras Lney decido mejorar su resistencia

Corey entre tanto correr termino desmayándose por el cansancio y cayó en una roca por debajo del asteroide

Theresa por fortuna vio a Corey y decido buscar a Randy que había terminado de entrenar por lo que fueron a buscar una cuerda y mientras iban a buscarlo encontraron a Laney golpeándose en varias partes del cuerpo con una roca que Theresa le saco de la mano con un disparo

Theresa:Laney ¿acaso estás loca?

Laney:solo estaba tratando de mejorar mi resistencia a daño

Randy:no hay tiempo para esto hay que sacar a Corey antes de que caiga al vacio literalmente

Usando la cuerda que Laney se ato al cinturón fue bajando de a poco para rescatar al peliazul,mientras Randy estaba sujetando la cuerda y Theresa era el segundo agarre a la cuerda

Corey empezó de a poco a reaccionar y se dio cuenta de donde estaba y no tardo en mirar hacia abajo y por el susto se cayó de la roca

Pero por suerte la mano de un ángel le salvo la vida(porque admitámoslo es su angel)

Laney:tranquilo lobito ya te tengo

Corey:(sonrojado)no me digas lobito

Los chicos subieron al peliazul y decidieron irse a dormir antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que no están en la tienda

Tras volver al zoológico se encontraron a Lance que si bien se veía como un humano en realidad era del planeta Galaluna donde era uno de los caballeros de la guardia real hasta que el,la princesa Llana y su robot amigo Octus escaparon a la tierra aunque no quedo claro si fue por Fuse o por la guerra en su planeta.

Lance:chicos,me da gusto verlos tenemos que encargarnos de unas fusiones en el fondo del zoo me ayudan con eso,la materia fusión hace inútil mi reloj para invocar mi traje de batalla.

Lenny:de acuerdo hermano cuenta con nosotros

El grupo tomo sus armas y fueron a la zona del desastre

en el camino se encontraron a un trió de soldados de la resistencia bajo los nombres de Colby Lopez,Johnathan Good y Joseph Anoa'i y estos decidieron ayudar al grupo

Colby era un joven de pelo negro con unos mechones rubios,Johnathan tenía un estilo de pelo marrón mojado y despeinado y por ultimo Joseph tenía el pelo negro y largo todos traían armaduras de los plomeros negras con gris y los tres tenían el tatuaje de un lobo en su hombro izquierdo

El grupo de 16 chicos fue a la zona donde estaban las fusiones y se encontraron Fusión Spawns,Jumbo Fusión Spawns,Cyber Stingers,Timber Wreckers y Stalking Aracnids y los chicos decidieron ir a la pelea

El trió de amigos que se unió se fue contra los Timber Wreckers y algunos spawns y jumbo spawns y les dieron lucha con armas y mano a mano a los Timber Wreckers con una agilidad y sincronización sorprendente casi parecían la misma persona sabían lo que el otro hiba a hacer antes de que lo haga

Los demás se repartieron la banda de monstruos pero no vieron que las fusiones no eran el único problema

Lenny:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-el grito les llamo la atención y vieron que un E.V.O le dio una mordida en el brazo

Carrie:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-Carrie saco su rifle de energía y disparo a quemarropa acabando al E.V.O pero no salvo a su amigo

El grupo con más rabia(principalmente Carrie) acabo rápidamente con todos las fusiones y entonces vieron el cuerpo de Lenny desaparecer porque algunos fusiones lograron herirlo mientras estaba vulnerable

El grupo incluidos los 3 nuevos compañeros lloraron por la muerte de su amigo pero el ruido de sus comunicadores Interrumpió por la vos que vino del mismo

Lenny:¿chicos me escuchan?

Carrie:Le-Le-Lenny eres tu cómo es posible acabas de desaparecer

Lenny:apareci debajo de un portal muy extraño

?:está en un Resurrect Him

El grupo volteo y se encontró con el arma secreta de providencia Rex Salazar un chico que tenia la habilidad de transformar partes de su cuerpo en armas y además podía hackear tecnología y curar E.V.O.S

Rex:los Resurrect Him son una especie de centro médico que Puro Hueso controla,normalmente no tiene permitido traer a las almas sin ser juzgadas pero debido a la situación decidió romper las reglas y puede traer a los caídos con excepciones como si el cerebro o el corazón es destruido por ejemplo-dijo el mexicano-argentino-estadounidense(ni me acuerdo cuantas sangres tiene el robotboy de CN)

Lenny vuelve con el grupo y Carrie corre a abrazarlo como si se hubiera muerto(porque de hecho lo hiso así q captan que tan fuerte es el abrazo)

Lenny:(sonrojado pero pasando a morado pro el agarre)Carrie me estas asfixiando-dijo el pelirrojo casi ido

Carrie:(se da cuenta de lo que hace y lo suelta totalmente roja)lo siento ya sabes que me preocupas

Lenny:(aun mas rojo que antes)tanto-dijo con un tono medio de perdido de amor(yep igual de baboso que en las novelas)

Carrie:Claro eres mi mejor amigo-(igual que en las novelas voy por pochoclos)

Lenny:si amigo(en su mente-llanto)

Corey:Rex porque un E.V.O que no era de los arboles E.V.O estaba con las fusiones

Rex:no lo sé nunca deshabilitamos el seguro de la zona donde los encerramos

Kin:alguien pudo hackearla

Kim:pero jamás sonó la alarma de la zona

La charla se interrumpió por una explosión a lo lejos

Eso vino de donde estaba Lance

Rex saco transformo sus piernas en su ventimovil y el resto del grupo saco unas tablas voladoras de dexlabs y mandark industries y fueron a lugar

Al llegar encontraron a Ben,Lance y Finn lastimado y varios soldados de la resistencia inconsientes

Rex:¿chicos que paso parece que arraso un tornado

Ben:descubrimos quien estaba saboteando las pruebas y libero al E.V.O fue fusión Rex con tus poderes de hackeo de tecnología

Finn:tienen que ir a darle sus pataditas huyo a lo más profundo del Zoológico en la zona de máxima seguridad

Rex:ahí están algunos de los E.V.O.S mas peligrosos que atrapamos y no pude curar

Lance:si llegan a infectarlos con la materia fusión tendremos aun mas problemas

Theresa:entonces vamos antes de que lo haga

Randy:Rex ¿vienes?

Rex:lo siento amigo pero la materia fusión en gran cantidad anularía mis nanaites

Debbie:comprendemos muy bien chicos entonces vamos antes de que hayan más feos

Colby:nosotros ayudaremos en esta zona y luego les echaremos una mano con fusión Rex

Corey:bien,vamos equipo

Los chicos usaron las tablas voladoras para llegar lo más pronto posible a la zona de máxima seguridad pero al llegar a la misma tenía varios parches de materia Fusión en el lugar indicando que fusión Rex ya había entrado

Howard:bueno creo que aquí ya no hay negocio

Theresa:te equivocas Fusion Rex debe seguir adentro si lo vencemos será un fusión menos del que ocuparse después

El grupo puso sus armas con la linterna y decidieron ir por los pasillos con mucho cuidado

En un lugar había una gran piscina de materia fusión y era imposible rodearla por lo que usaron un viejo cañón de providencia para lanzarse sobre la piscina

El grupo se detuvo tras una pared

Randy:creo que está cerca-un puño gigante de metal atraviesa la pared-si está muy cerca

El grupo salto antes de que Fusion Rex destruyera la pared con sus tecno-brazos

Los chicos sacaron sus espada y fusión Rex cambio sus tecno-brazos por la tecno-espada y llamo a los monstruos del Zoológico de E.V.O.S(cuantas veces lo escribiré)

El equipo decidió dividirse el trabajo otra vez pero no era de lo mas simple por la cantidad de monstruos en un punto fusión Rex estuvo a punto de matar a Kin y Kon con las Tecno-Botas pero Randy Y Theresa le cortaron las piernas con sus espadas y les dieron tiempo a los gemelos de desaparecer e ir a los Resurrect Him

Pero Fusion Rex aprovecho esto uso el tecno-cañón para lanzar a Theresa y a Randy lejos y luego con el apéndice látigo lanzo a Howard como una bola de bolos contra el grupo

Fusion Rex:¿y ustedes le destruyeron a fusión Finn? pero si solo son unas basuras Lord Fuse me alabara por mandarlos al olvido

Justo cuando iba a atacarlos con la tecno-espada una espada más pequeña detuvo el ataque

nano Finn: te voy a dar tus pataditas villano

Otros Nano Finn aparecieron y le dieron mini golpes de karate en la cara generando que por la fuerza de los 15 juntos quede un poco mareado

El equipo se levanto vieron salir de las sombras a Kin,Kon,Colby,Johnathan y Joseph que era los poseedores de 3 Nano Finns.

Los demás nao Finns fueron con su respectivo "Jefe"

Konnie:genial nos salvamos a último minuto

Randy:los nanos tiene habilidades tal vez con su ayuda podríamos ganarle

Fusion Rex:sueñan-arma el tecno-cañón

Randy,Theresa,Corey y Laney:salto heroico

Nanos Finn:adventure time

Los cuatro chicos por esto saltaron a una altura impresionante y dispararon desde las alturas generándole bastante daño a la fusión hasta que está activo los tecno-escudo para protegerse pero dejo el resto de su cuerpo vulnerable y no vio que lo rodearon y le apuntaron

Todos:Nano Finn corte de espada Finn

Nanos Finns:(grititos de guerra)

Los cortes de espada le afectaron lo suficiente a fusión Rex como para que los demás le ataquen con los láseres y lo destruyan aunque no sin gritar que iba a regresar y de los restos de Fusión Rex salieron 15 Nano Rex uno para cada uno

El grupo festejo y fueron para ver el estado de sus compañeros y de paso Dexter tomo una muestra de la "sangre" de un nano Rex para crear más para los soldados

Tras tres meses más de entrenamiento durante los cuales Kin y Kon cumplieron 17 Años los soldados avanzaron al entrenamiento avanzado el más complicado de todos

Desde las sombras del Zoologico de E.V.O.S una fusión misteriosa observo a los chicos prepararse para su viaje al fuerte de la creación(el hogar de los celestialsapiens especie de alien X)

?:ya es hora de que me encargue personalmente de esos mocosos

 **Y así se acaba el segundo episodio que como fácilmente se aprecio fue más corto pero creo que es porque el primero tuvo más presentaciones en tanto a la situación y personajes**

 **¿Quién será la fusión misteriosa?¿podrán los chicos con el entrenamiento avanzado?¿Corey quedara al borde de la muerte una vez más? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le paso a fusión Rex? Bueno esa es fácil**

 _Planeta Fusión_

 _En la sala de los terrafusers de uno se suelta una gran gota y de la misma se genera nuevamente Fusion Rex_

 _Fusion Rex:¿porque siento que ya baile la más fea?_

 _Fusion Mac:ni te imaginas_

 _Lord Fuse:Fusion Rex tenias todas las habilidades de tu versión de carne y hueso y además una buena armada de monstruos y fallaste ¿porque crees que fue?_

 _Fusion Rex:(totalmente nervioso)Porque los mocosos tenia refuerzos y además esas versiones enanas del chico brazo de fideo_

 _Lord Fuse:tienes un poco de razón pero yo diría que te confiaste y yo mismo te castigare por eso(crea una gran esfera de materia fusión)_

 _Fusion Rex:(arma las tecno-turbinas y se va como puede a ocultarse)pero no fue mi culpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(una esfera pequeña le da y cae como pájaro sin alas)_

 _Lord Fuse:esperemos que el que queda no sea tan inútil como ustedes dos_


	4. Capitulo 3 entrenamiento avanzado

**Hola bienvenidos a la tercera parte del entrenamiento el más difícil de todos y además la tercera fusión que intentara asesinar a nuestro equipo cual es la razón no daré spoiler lean**

Al llegar al fuerte de la creación se les asignaron números clave de soldados (pd algunos códigos tienen una referencia díganme cuales son y de qué y los diré al final del próximo capítulo para ver quien acertó y quien no)

Randy:RandyK03461883

Theresa:Flw3492917

Debbie:MDB39273891

Howard:EDT40000000

Carrie:Nwms201213

Lenny:TSG3173

Kim:TGOMI327

Konnie:TMIRH1305672

Corey:TLWOGB2649273

Laney:TDag21462984

Kin:TNgotB21394274

Kon:TffoR13424569

Luego tuvieron que instalarse en un bunker entre los celestiales que de manera graciosa era el 29 como en el null void y en el zoológico mientras que Colby,Johnathan y Joseph en el 30

Corey:oigan

Randy:que pasa viejo

Corey:estaba pensando en que formemos oficialmente el equipo ya saben con un nombre y eso

Carrie:¿y cómo se llamaría el equipo?

Kon:¿los vengadores?

Kin:¿la liga de la justicia?

Howard:¿FDI?

Corey:y que tal los Fusión Defenders

El grupo lo discutió un poco y al final asintieron

Laney:somos los fusión defenders-pone su mano en el centro del grupo y el resto hace lo mismo para luego elevarlas

Todos:Fusion Defenders

Al día siguiente

El primer entrenamiento era un entrenamiento de camuflaje que realizaron en el zoológico de E.V.O.S en medio del proceso un fragmento del techo cae y casi mata a Corey y Randy pero estos salen a tiempo pero otros 10 soldados no tienen suerte y mueren aplastados

Luego en la clase de ciencias cruciales Puro hueso les explica algunos puntos importantes de los resurrect Him

Puro Hueso:y como ven gracias a mi magia y estas fuerzas del inframundo que logre convencer a algunos controladores de ayudar puedo traer a la vida a los soldados caidos,¿hay preguntas?.

Una niño con pelo negro y una polera gris levanta la mano

Puro Hueso:¿Si Phill?

Phill:¿Por qué no trajo a los soldados que murieron en el Zoologico o a Dash?

Puro Hueso:pues hay excepciones a la hora de revivir a los soldados como si mueres electrocutado ya que las descargas eléctricas destruyen el cerebro y lo "desactivan" de forma permanente,si el cuerpo no está completo como los que fueron aplastados aunque si falta una mano,un brazo o un pie existe una posibilidad muy pequeña de revivirlo con esa extremidad amputada,por una enfermedad natural también es imposible,pero la más importante es si el cerebro o el corazón es destruido.

Luego de la clase y de comer van a la clase de combate mano a mano de Samurai Jack que les enseña con algunas de las artes que él aprendió de joven

Jack:como pueden observar tiene que sentir la energía alrededor,dejen que sea sus instintos los que les digan dónde está su objetivo

Los soldados practicaban con espadas comunes y con los ojos vendados y uno de los soldados de mucho musculo y pelo marrón aplastado

Mick:ja miren esto-se pone a mover la espada como loco y al retirarse la venta ve que le corto las manos a unos cuantos dexbots-Em.-ve a Jack que tenía una mirada reprobatoria

Después de esta clase salen a hacer una prueba de velocidad en el campo de celestiales pero en medio del mismo uno de los celestiales cae y casi aplasta a Randy,Kin,Kon,Howard y Corey pero estos saltan junto a otros soldados pero acaba matando a 5 soldados.

Más tarde hacen unos ejercicios de combate sin armas pero en medio de eso cae unas granadas cerca de los defenders y algunos soldados y solo sobreviven los defenders y los soldados 3,1843,111 y 777(no es vegetta) pero otros 17 soldados mueren

Al final Dexter descubrió un par de datos por lo que llamo al equipo

Dexter:chicos tras investigar la situación eh llegado a la conclusión que todos los ataques tienen de objetivo a Randy y Corey

Los héroes y los soldados empezaron una búsqueda del criminal mientras Randy y Corey se quedaban en el bunker

Randy:no puedo creer que todos estén buscando a ese tipo y nosotros aquí encerrados

Corey:espero que nos guarden al desgraciado yo personalmente le disparare un tiro por cada soldado que asesino

En alguno de los lugares donde están los celestiales Laney encuentra un par de Spawns y los elimina pero entonces ve a Ben inconsiente

Laney:Ben que te-algo le golpea en la nunca y pierde la conciencia mostrando un dardo

?:Excelente son los últimos

En el bunker

Randy y Corey estaban practicando sus técnicas de mano a mano combinando las habilidades de las artes marciales y Wrestling de Randy con Las técnicas callejeras de Corey

En eso suena el comunicador del bunker

Corey:¿Lanes Qué ocurre?

?:jajaja lo siento pero tu amiga y los demás no están aquí si los quieren con vida vengan a donde está la celestial gigante.

Corey ve a Randy que le asiente y van corriendo a la ubicación donde los dos Bens,Gwen y Kevin se enfrentaron a Agreegor

Cuando aterrizaron ven el lugar y encuentran a los chicos atados con enredaderas de fuego pantanoso(ben con el brazo con el omnitrix bien atado para que no haya problema y con las armas de los demás apartadas en otras enredaderas)

Randy:Chicos-unos cristales de color verde lo detienen

?:yo no lo haría si fuera tu

La sombra se deja ver y se ve que es un fusión petrosapien(diamante)

Corey y Randy:FUSION BEN

La fusión se destranforma y efectivamente es fusión ben que por alguna santa razón tiene un fusión omnitrix

Fusion Ben:(con sonrisa altanera)tuvieron bastante suerte al derrotar a Fusión Finn y a Fusion Rex pero conmigo esa suerte es igual a nada

Randy:suelta a nuestros amigos

Fusion Ben:oh vamos porque se preocupan por ellos únanse a Lord fuse y el los dejara con vida a todos

Corey:(rojo de rabia)creo que no fuimos claros-saca una minigun de dexlabs(ni puta idea donde la tenia)

Fusion Ben:tranquilo lobito oh ¿solo la pelirroja te debe decir asi?-risa burlona y a cambio unas balas que esquiva de milagro-bien que mal genio los liberare pero antes ustedes tienen que hacer algo

Corey:nunca

Fusion Ben:bien entonces sus amigos serán aplastados por esas enredaderas

Las mismas empiezan a moverse un poco

Randy:bien que es lo que quieres

Fusion Ben:(con una sonrisa de superioridad)buena pregunta y la responderé con otra pregunta ¿Cuál era el plan de Aggregor cuando vino a este lugar?

Corey:Ben menciono eso era absorber los poderes de un bebe celetialsapien

Fusion Ben:exacto pues yo necesito que saquen a ese Bebe celestialsapien de ahí-señala una esfera blanca con el bebe adentro)para que pueda tomar la muestra de su ADN ya que esa barrera impide que lo haga

Corey y Randy intentaron hacerlo,al tocar la esfera les dio una descarga a cada uno

Fusion Ben:que extraño creí que ustedes podrían bueno es el fin de sus amigos

Randy:no espera creo que podemos

Fusion Ben:no trates de ganar tiempo de nada servirá

Corey:no es enserio déjanos intentar una vez mas

Fusion Ben:esta bien pero solo tienen una chance

Corey:Randy intentémoslo al mismo tiempo

Randy:ok

Los dos intentaron nuevamente sacar al bebe celestialsapien pero esta vez al mismo tiempo y de a poco iban atravesando la esfera sin dañarse

Cuando lograron sacarlo un resplandor ilumino al Bebe

Fusion Ben:es ahora o nunca-el fusión omnitrix lanza el rayo verde claro hacia la luz

Al disiparse la misma los demás estaban libres

Laney y Theresa se abalanzaron y abrazaron al peliazul y al pelimorado respectivamente casi asfixiándolos

Corey:chicas por favor

Randy:nos asfixian

Theresa y Laney vieron que los chicos ya estaban morados y decidieron soltarlos

Theresa y Laney:lo sentimos(sonrojadas)

Corey y Randy:no hay problema(sonrojados)

Dexter:¿que le paso a Fusión Ben?

?:eso es muy simple

El grupo entero voltea y ven a FUSION ALIEN X(es como alien x pero de materia fusión con el fusión omnitrix en el pecho de color verde oscuro y ojos rojos además de que no tenía los cuernos

Ben:Oh no

Jack:Esto está mal

Fusion alien x:muahahahaahahahahhahahaahhahahahahaah están acabados,ahora todos ustedes desaparecerán de la misma realidad

Fusion Alien X empezó a crear un circulo verde(como el que hiso alien X para parar el agua en su debut) y apunto hacia los chicos

Fusion Alien X:no intenten escapar los eliminaría de la realidad aunque estuvieran a miles de kilómetros

Todos cerraron los ojos con miedo y esperando el final

Corey:chicos si es nuestro fin quiero que sepan que fue un honor y un dolor luchar junto a ustedes

Randy:lo mismo digo hermano

Howard:adiós amigos los veo en el restaurante de todo lo que pueden comer en el cielo

Ben:nuestra muerte no será en vano porque los demás se encargaran de Fuse

Jack:aunque puro hueso no podrá revivirnos porque nunca existimos gracias a el

Dexter:caballeros fue un honor luchar con ustedes

Los segundos se volvieron infinitos pero nada pasaba hasta que

Fusion alien x:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿que me está pasando?-de la cabeza de fusión alien X le empiezan a crecer los tres cuernos-como es posible ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 _CONCIENCIA DE Fusión alien x_

 _Fusión Ben esta flotando en lo que parece ser un espacio 100% de materia Fusión_

 _Al levantar la vista ve a fusión Bellicus y a fusión Serena_

 _:Oh mira Bellicus Fusion Ben a llegado_

 _:genial avísame cuando se marche_

 _Fusion Ben:como es posible un Bebe celestial no genera las personalidades hasta que alcanza la adolescencia_

 _:oh querido el bebe alcanzo la adolescencia justo antes de que absorbieras su ADN_

 _Fusion Ben:entonces ayúdenme a acabar con ellos pro la gloria de Lord Fuse_

 _:oh me dan un poco de lastima tantas almas inocentes y las fusiones corrompidas_

 _:a mi me parece que mejor borramos todo el universo y todo empezara de nuevo en unos milenos_

 _Fusion Ben:gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

 _Fuera de la conciencia de Fusion alien x_

Los chicos vieron a fusión alien x parado

Kin:¿qué le pasa?

?:está discutiendo con las voces de la bondad y la ira

Los chicos voltearon y se encontraron con el mismo celestial pero ahora era como alien x pero de ojos azules

Ben:alcanzaste la adolescencia justo antes de que absorbiera tu ADN

Celestialsapien:efectivamente

Corey:¿y porque estamos parados aquí acabemos con el?-saca su pistola

Los demás también sacan sus blasters,Dexter saca una pistola y ben se transforma en Jetray

Y atacaron todos al mismo tiempo dándole en el omnitrix y destransformandolo

Fusion Ben:ahhhhh-ve su muñeca y el fusión omnitrix destruido-nooooooooooooooooooooo

Corey:ahora

Todos vuelven a disparar y esta vez acaban con fusión Ben

Fusion Ben:como es posible malditos-se hace charco de materia fusión y al poco tiempo del charco y del fusión omnitrix salen nanos alien x uno para cada uno

Dexter:Genial chicos con esto podre probar mi nuevo invento volvamos a la base y se los mostrare

Mas tarde en la base

Dexter les entrega a cada uno una especie de reloj

Dexter:estos son los Nanocoms con ellos tendrán un mapa del planeta,y podrán tener a sus nanos ocultos para sacarlos mediante ellos en el momento necesario,además de que contendrá la energía imaginaria por si hay mas fusiones.

Randy:genial

Theresa:de lujo

Laney:esta bien

Howard:el gris no es mi color-todos les dan una mirada asesina

Dexter:(pasándose la mano por la cara)con el botón rojo pueden cambiar el color a su gusto

Los chicos lo tocaron y los relojes cambiaron de color(randy-rojo carmesí,Corey-azul marino,Laney-negro,Theresa-Violeta fuerte,Debbie-celeste,Howard-naranja,Kim-blanco,Konnie-amarillo,Carrie-fucsia,Lenny-verde,Kin-cobre y Kon-mostaza(el color))

Puro hueso:me da gusto informarles que todos ustedes están increíblemente cerca de graduarse así que esfuércense

Y así los chicos tras tres meses más en los que cumplieron Kim,Konnie y Lenny los 17

Los chicos finalmente terminaron el entrenamiento y por fin venia su graduación pero vendrán más problemas

 _Planeta fusión_

 _En la sala de terrafusers uno soltó la gota de la que se regenero Fusión Ben y quedo atado a unas cadenas_

 _Fusion Ben:ya me jodi_

 _Ve que Fsuion Finn y Fusion Rex estaban atados también y a lord fuse viendo desde el techo_

 _Lord Fuse:todos fracasaron de manera miserable pero por fortuna para ustedes me queda un haz bajo la manga,pero hasta que lo use sufrirán tortura insoportable-lanza rayos de sus ojos y se escuchan gritos de dolor por parte de las tres fusiones_

 **Ahora sí que bailan la más fea**

 **Bueno los chicos ya se van a graduar de la academia y los monstruitos de fuse les van a jobear como talento enterrado por John cena bueno no tanto pero algunos sí que van a quedar hechos baba**

 **Bueno explicaciones de los resurrect him,aliens,fin de curso y todo lo bonito del tercer capitulo**

 **Y ahora viene la graduación que será en dos partes y el próximo será lo que llamamos en el mundo relleno**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima mis lectores y espero que me dejen su opinión y las referencias de los codigos**


	5. Chapter 4 el inicio de la guerra

**Hola a todos llegamos con este episodio que es muy especial porque es nada más y nada menos que el primer episodio de relleno del fic**

 **Siempre es necesario que haya relleno y este fanfic no es excepción de esta regla por ende empecemos con el relleno y dejemos de rellenar la rellenastica presentación**

La graduación estaba a solo un día y los mientras las chicas planeaban que ponerse los chicos se la pasaban entrenando comiendo o en la tecnología

Corey y Randy estaban descansando de su entrenamiento y ambos estaban con sus celulares tratando de ver algo interesante tanto en como iban las personas o los deportes,etc

Tras unos 20 minutos sin encontrar nada los chicos salieron y fueron a la sala de reunión en donde estaban el resto del equipo y además Dexter,Ben,Jack y Numero 1 el líder de los chicos del barrio

Numero 1:hola chicos

Randy:hola Nigel como va todo en el sector V

Numero 1:podría ser pero al menos no enfrentamos zombis ancianos como con el abuelo

Kon:oigan cómo fue que comenzó todo supimos de los cambio pero jamás nos contaron cómo se enfrentaron a la primera ola de ataque de Fuse

Dexter:supongo que sería una buena idea para detenerse un poco necesito descansar de tantos experimentos casi todo me parece hecho de ceros y unos

Todos los héroes de la habitación se sentaron con el equipo y a los pocos minutos se les unieron Mojo Jojo,el profesor Utonio,Coop(de megas XLR),Mandark y Blue

Mojo Jojo:yo el gran mojo jojo fui el que descubrió que el planeta fusión se acercaba a la tierra gracias a mi súper telescopio

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La ciudad de saltadilla un lugar hermoso con gente pacífica y parques verdes y espaciosos y es el hogar de las chicas superpoderosas_

 _Mojo Jojo se encontraba viendo el vacio sideral con su telescopio_

 _Mojo Jojo:¿qué es eso?, muahmuahmuahhahahahahahahahahaah, vengan mis sirvientes porque eso es lo que deben hacer los sirvientes servir y prepárense, la conquista nos aguarda_

 _Lejos de ahí en el sector V_

 _Numero 2 estaba revisando las pantallas de la base de Urano pero estas solo daban estática_

 _Numero 2:Mmmmmh que raro ¿sucederá en pluton?_

 _2 revisa las demás pantallas y las bases de Pluton,Saturno,Jupiter y Marte estaban todas en estática_

 _Numero 2:no funciona nada_

 _En el laboratorio de Dexter en Genius Grove_

 _Dextre estaba trabajando en otro de sus trabajos asistido por computadora que ahora tiene un cuerpo de robot femenino_

 _Computadora:Dexter los sensores detectan un objeto desconocido entrando en la atmosfera_

 _Dexter ve hacia el techo de su laboratorio y descubre que el cielo se estaba volviendo verde y a la vez ve un meteorito cruzar el cielo_

 _Dexter:computadora prepara el hangar por favor, creo que me pondré algo mas, cómodo_

 _En Cul-De-Sac_

 _Ed,Edd y Eddy había avistado otro meteorito_

 _Edd:¿qué es eso?_

 _Eddy:parece un caramelo gigante_

 _Ed:del ESPACIO_

 _En Belwood_

 _Ben estaba por subir a su Dx-mark 10 cuando vio otro meteorito a lo lejos_

 _Ben:oh genial y justo cuando iba a invitar a Kai a salir, le avisare al resto_

 _Cerca de la ciudadela flotante donde se refugia Samurai Jack(AKA darklands) también caía uno de estos_

 _Jack:uuuuuuum esto me da un mal presentimiento_

 _En el ayuntamiento de Endsville, en la escuela de Habitat Homes,en el cementerio de Endsville, en la mansión Foster, en la zona de entrenamiento del sector V y el basurero de cabra en todos ellos callo uno de esos meteoritos_

 _En Fosters Blu y Mac salieron a ver la situación y descubrieron que el meteorito o lo que quiera que fuera eso se fusiono con uno de los arboles_

 _Mac Y Blu:Oh_

 _Del árbol empiezan a salir unas gotas y estas empiezan a tomar la forma de una armada de fusión spawns aunque claro ellos no saben que son_

 _Mac y Blu:ewwwwwwwwwwww_

 _Mac:¿crees que sea una sobrecarga de amigos imaginarios?_

 _Blu:es posible yo lo arreglo_

 _Los spawns paran frente a la puerta y Blu sale jugando con su paleta_

 _Blu:em chicos sepan que esto no es fácil pero estamos llenos de amigos imaginarios verdes y pequeños vuelvan la semana que viene o a lo mejor en un mes y les daremos un espacio_

 _Un spawn devora la mitad de la paleta de un solo mordisco_

 _Blu:ok entonces CORRE_

 _Los mejores amigos salieron a todo motor del lugar mientras la manada de spawns los perseguía_

 _Blu:que amigos imaginarios mas rudos son estos_

 _Mac:no creo que ellos sean imaginarios Blu, ni AMIGOS_

 _Los chicos estaban por ser devorados por la armada de spawns pero entonces un puño gigantesco les salvo la vida y vieron que era un robot gigante y la vos que vino del mismo les bajo los nervios_

 _Dexter:Parece que sus nuevos inquilinos necesitan aprender modales_

 _Mac:Por poco_

 _Blu:Yo NESCESITO uno de esos_

 _Dexter:¿se encuentran bien muchachos?_

 _Blu:si fue muy amable de tu parte detenerlos Dex pero yo lo tenía todo bajo control_

 _Mac:¿en serio?_

 _Blu:bueno si –si, se lo facilite al niño-robot atrayéndolos y manteniéndolos ocupados_

 _Dexter los levanta en su palma robótica hasta la cabina para que se pongan seguros_

 _Mac:Claro como sea gracias Dex_

 _Dextr:no hay de que_

 _Blu:lo que sea, hey quien es el rojo de abajo_

 _El que estaba abajo era Ben transformado en cuatro brazos y ahora estaba acabando con una gran manada de fusión spawns con sus cuatro brazos de manera semi-sencilla por suerte tenía a su compañero Rook Blonco para cubrirlo_

 _Cuatrobrazos:oigan nos hubieran avisado que habían unos "limones verdes" atacando_

 _Se destransforma tras acabar con los que quedaban_

 _Ben:les hubiéramos echado una mano_

 _En el sector V_

 _Numero 2 y Numero 5 estaban defendiéndose como podían de los Spawns_

 _Numero 5:¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

 _Numero 2:¿no se salieron de la nada?_

 _Los KND disparan contra una gran cantidad de spawns liberándose un pequeño espacio para huir_

 _Numero 2:ven no hay moros en la costa_

 _Pero al llegar al balcón son sorprendidos por otra horda de spawns_

 _2 y 5 se pusieron en guardia pero por fortuna el balcón no soporto el peso combinado de los spawns y se derrumbo pero esto genero que dos y cinco caigan también_

 _?:Resistan chicos_

 _Dos rayos de color rosa y azul pasaron cerca y a los segundos los chicos fueron dejados en otro de los balcones de la casa del árbol por Burbuja y Bombon_

 _Bombon:esperen aquí mientras nos encargamos de esto_

 _Numero 2:¿hey ustedes no eran tres?_

 _Numero 5:¿donde está bellota?_

 _Las hermanas no respondieron y fueron a encargarse del terrafuser pero a pesar de atacarlo con sus poderes y hacerle un agujero gigante este se regenero y ataco a las chicas con una especie de tentáculos_

 _Burbuja:esto será más difícil de lo que pensábamos_

 _Dexter usa un laser del robot para cortar algunos tentáculos_

 _Dexter.y se va a poner aun más difícil_

 _Dexter baja junto a Ben,Rook,Mac y Blu para reunirse con Bombon,Burbuja,2 y 5_

 _Dexter:he detectado 3 de estos objetos y nada parece hacerles daño, simplemente se regeneran, y si seguimos atacando con fuerza bruta solo empeoramos la situación_

 _Ben:¿y entonces como los destruiremos?_

 _Mac:oh, oh, oh usemos un rayo congelador_

 _Bluu:no echémoslos al mar, al mar_

 _Dexter:No lo sé aun_

 _Mas tarde en el ayuntamiento de Santadilla_

 _Mac:sigo diciendo que debemos congelarlos_

 _Ben:que tal con un rayo paralizante_

 _Blu:olvídenlo necesitamos una maquina anti-babas_

 _Dexter:ya hemos desarrollado un plan, el profesor Utonio estuvo investigando al enemigo y su extraña fisiología_

 _:son algo fascinante en verdad-decía mientras computadora le daba una mirada enamorada(osea sus ojos eran corazones)_

 _Computadora proyecta un mapa en el que se ven dos puntos pequeños y uno grande "conectados"_

 _Dexter:hemos descubierto que las dos bio—maquinas funcionas conectadas de alguna forma a la del centro que es la más grande, al parecer ya están activas y preparándose para algo_

 _:no estamos seguros de que es ese algo pero claramente no se ve que sea algo bueno_

 _Computadora:hay que destruir el núcleo central antes de que sea totalmente activo y no queda mucho tiempo para eso_

 _Dexter:con el fin de cerrar esta cosa ustedes van a tener que encargarse de las de Foster y la del sector V mientras el profesor y yo nos encargamos de la del centro_

 _:de esa forma no tendrá tiempo para regenerarse y el núcleo será vulnerable_

 _Dexter:entonces lo atacaremos con mi último invento el cañón de pulso electrónico_

 _:pero todos debemos atacar al mismo tiempo nuestros objetivos para que la misión tenga éxito de lo contrario se reconstruirán_

 _Ben:no hay problema danos a mí y a Rook unos segundos y esas cosas estarán abiertas_

 _Dexter:No,etsas cosas son casi imposibles de derrotar de manera individual y es por eso que hemos fracasado antes, si queremos hacerlo debemos trabajar todos juntos,_ _ **debemos formar un equipo**_

 _Bombon:¿un equipo?_

 _Numero 5:no lo se_

 _Blu:em, si voy a ver si ya puso la marrana_

 _Mac:BLU_

 _Dexter:es la única forma en la que lograremos esto, es demasiado peligroso para que lo hagamos por separado_

 _Mac:vamos chicos podemos lograrlo si trabajamos juntos, es hora de sacar la basura_

 _Dexter:solo hay dos pequeños problemas, el primero es que solo hay una compañía que hace la optimización de fases del pulso-O-tron que es necesario para estabilizar el CPE…..MANDARK INDUSTRIES_

 _Todos:(asombro)_

 _:y por desgracia el electro-rayo que es vital para la función del CPE, fue robado recientemente del centro científico de saltadilla por nada más y nada menos que…MOJO JOJO_

 _Todos:(asombro mayor)_

 _Dexter:no se preocupen podemos lograr esto pero necesitamos hacerlo rápido, asi que los dividiremos en dos grupos mientras el profesor y yo terminaremos de ajustar el CPE_

 _Prof Utonio:niñas tendrán que visita a Mojo Jojo pero debido a que su hermana esta…bueno tendrá que ir con refuerzos numero dos y Ben les darán una mano_

 _Bombon y Bellota:si profesor_

 _Dexter:5, necesito que tu Blu, Mac y Dee Dee vallan a Mandark por el optimizador_

 _Numero 5:a la orden_

 _Dee Dee:awww nunca me pones a cargo de nada_

 _Dexter:esta bien Dee Dee estas a cargo de distraer a Mandark mientras los chicos toman el optimizador_

 _Dee Dee:yay estoy en un equipo de ataque_

 _Dexter:los demás ayuden a los civiles a ponerse a salvo_

 _En Mandark Insdustries_

 _El equipo de 5,Mac,Bu y Dee Dee entraron en las instalaciones y tras derrotar con suma facilidad a un grupo de mandroides y evitar la fosa con cocodrilos entraron a la zona de personal autorizado y un tubo los llevo a una sala oscura, Blu no tuvo suerte y Mac le cayó encima_

 _Mientras tanto en el volcán de Mojo_

 _El equipo estaba hackeando la puerta de entrada al laboratorio de Mojo cortesía de Ultra T_

 _Ultra T:¿genio del mal?el sistema de seguridad es muy simple, mejor manténganse alerta_

 _La puerta se abre y…no había ni una cascara de banana_

 _Bombon:¿Dónde se metió Mojo?, no es común que deje este lugar y menos sin guardias_

 _Ben:creo que esta mejor tomemos el electro-rayo y vamos a acabar con esos meteoritos_

 _En Mandark Industries_

 _Mandark:¿ustedes violan mi santuario, destruyen mis robots y ahora tienen la audacia de demanda que les entregue MI ARMA MAS PODEROSA?_

 _Dee Dee:(con el tono más dulce que tiene) por favor con el azúcar arriba_

 _Mandark:(con cara de baboso y los ojos de corazón)lo que sea por ti, mi amor_

 _Blu:Puaj,y pensé que esto no podría ser peor_

 _Mandark:pero con una pequeña condición, quiero ir con ustedes_

 _El cuarteto se mira incomodamente_

 _En el volcán de mojo_

 _Numero 2:chicos lo encontré_

 _Una armada de fusión Spawns rompe la puerta del laboratorio_

 _Ben:y parece que ellos no encontraron a nosotros_

 _Bombon:vamos hay que tomar el electro-rayo y llevárselo a Dexter y al Profesor-empieza a destruir spawns_

 _Ben se transforma en Jetray y dispara con sus ojos y cola_

 _Burbuja toma a Dos que trae la maquina atada a la espalda y el grupo huye del lugar_

 _En el hellicarger de Dexter(si tiene uno)_

 _Dexter:¿QUE HACE EL EN MI NAVE?_

 _Mandark:soy el único que sabe cómo usar el pulso-o-tron, me necesitan_

 _Dexter:jamás_

 _Dee Dee:Dexter sin su ayuda nunca nos desharemos de esas cosas, tenemos que formar un equipo tu mismo lo dijiste_

 _Dexter:Ugh..(se dan la mano)solo hago esto para salvar al mundo_

 _Mandark:y y lo hago por ven…., digo por Dee Dee(ojos de baboso otra vez)_

 _Al rato_

 _Mandark:Dee Dee es tan hermosa_

 _Dexter:presta atención el destino del mundo pende de un hilo_

 _Bombon:ya regresamos_

 _Ben.y trajimos ese electro-cosa_

 _Burbuja:pero no había señal de Mojo_

 _La nave se empieza a sacudir y ven que los Spawns de alguna forma ahora tenían alas y estaban atacando a todo lo que dan_

 _Dexter:No se cuanto soportara la nave_

 _Blu:-mareado-olvídate de esta chatarra voladora no se cuanto soportare yo_

 _Bombon:Burbuja y yo nos encargaremos de ellos_

 _Dexter:los demás vallan a encargarse de sus respectivos objetivos tendremos el laser listo…eso espero_

 _En el basurero de cabra_

 _Dentro del remolque Coop y Jamie estaban jugando mientras Kiva estaba durmiendo sin notar la batalla_

 _Jamie:Oye Coop escuchas algo_

 _Coop:si, a ti lloriqueando después de que te venza en el desafío destructor_

 _Afuera_

 _Numero 2:Mac tenía razón los rayos congeladores son efectivos_

 _Piedra:(lanza rayos contra media legión pero vienen mas)que estos sujetos no se detienen_

 _Numero 5:ojala parece que detenerse no es su trabajo_

 _Este comentario se debe a que en el basurero de cabra, Megas empezó a ser cubierto por materia fusión(en parches)_

 _En Foster Blu, Mac, Dee Dee, Rook y Mandark con su robot se encargan de los spawns_

 _Mandark:soy un hombre de acción y ciencia ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

 _Mandark lanza un rayo contra el terrafuser y le hace un agujero gigante esa era la oportunidad_

 _Mandark:Dexter, está listo, dispara el CPE_

 _Dexter:Muy bien aquí vamos 3,2,1…FUEGO_

 _El cañon muestra malfuncionamiento_

 _:Oh no_

 _Computadora:¿Qué hicimos mal?_

 _Dexter:confiábamos en ti Mandark_

 _La pantalla suelta una alerta el terrafuser se estaba activando_

 _Dexter:creo que por fin sabremos que hace_

 _El terrafuser central, lanza una onda de luz y a los segundos de que se extingue el hellicarger empieza a caer_

 _Dexter:perdimos todo el poder, los sistemas de emergencia están destruidos_

 _Bombon y Burbuja intentan parar la caída desde atrás sujetando el carger_

 _Burbuja:Ugh_

 _Bombon:Es muy pesado_

 _Pero unas manos salvadoras aparecen_

 _Mandark:matanga_

 _Prof Utonio:lo sabia,Mandark no nos traiciono_

 _Mandark:Dexter ingresa tu código al lado del mío tal vez de esa forma se igualen los sistemas de nuestras tecnologías_

 _Dexter ingresa su código dexlabs y la maquina opera a todo poder_

 _Dexter:preparanse para el espectáculo_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

 _Al poco tiempo el equipo festejo su victoria_

 _Ben:asi se hace_

 _Numero 5:me alegra que esto terminara_

 _Pero una sombra empezó a cubrir TODA EL AREA_

 _Ben:OH oh_

 _Al tiempo varias cosas caen cerca del equipo y ven a Mojo Jojo y a varios de sus monos heridos_

 _Bombon:Mojo Jojo debí adivinarlo_

 _Mac:¿pero que hace aquí?_

 _Dexter:¿y qué hace aquí en realidad?_

 _Una nueva sombra cubre el área y al ver al aire ven un planeta verde con varios planetas como Jupite,Marte y otros más pegados o absorbidos a el_

 _Como si fuera poco el terrafuser que atacaron se estaba rearmando_

 _Dexter:Oh no_

 _Mandark:se reconstruye_

 _Mojo Jojo:(débil por las heridas)está aquí, el planeta fusión a llegado_

 _Fin del flashback que irónicamente muestra el comienzo_

Dexter:y eso fue lo que paso

Randy:¿entonces cayeron unos de los terrafusers y estos dieron una señal de avance al planeta?

Jack:podríamos decirlo así

Coop:además cayeron en varios lugares del mundo y dejaron inútil a Megas si lo tuviera tendríamos una gran ventaja

Dexter:O fuse lo controlaría y lo usaría en nuestra contra, se que te duele Coop pero podemos hacerlo

Randy:bueno chicos vamos a dormir mañana es la graduación

Corey:y creí que nunca oiría eso

Y así tras saber el comienzo de la invasión los chicos fueron a dormir y prepararse para el dia más importante de su entrenamiento

 **Puf el Relleno es más largo que un capitulo de historia**

 **Bueno el siguiente capítulo será la graduación y una buena lucha se hará sentir**

 **Y si quieren ver mejor el relleno pues es el comic de Fusion Fall Worlds Collide búsquenlo y podrán leerlo**

 **Y ahora los secretos de los códigos del capítulo anterior**

 **Randy:RKO la técnica usada por el luchador de la WWE "the viper","the legend killer","the ápex predator" Randy Orton**

 **Carrie:Newmans no hace falta explicar**

 **Corey:Gb Grojband ¿tengo que agregar algo?**

 **Buna suerte y que el poder los proteja**


	6. Capitulo 5 la graduacion

**Hola lectores bienvenidos al 5 capitulo y al último del primer arco la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que tan bien va a quedar pues el otro fue tremendamente largo**

 **Así que vamos a comenzar**

Fuerte de la creación

Corey y Randy estaban cada uno en un baño del bunker tratando de peinarse para la graduación pero cada vez que parecía que lo hacía un mechón molesto se les salía de lugar

Corey:¿cómo es posible que cueste tanto acomodarse para un solo día?

Los 2 estuvieron otros 10 minutos tratando de acomodarse el pelo para poder salir pero las luces del Bunker estaban apagadas

Randy:viejo tienes tu arma

Corey:es como mi cruz de Cristo

Pero antes de que las saquen se prenden las luces

Feliz cumpleaños-el grito y la sorpresa genera que el peliazul y el pelimorado caigan al piso del susto

Laney,Kin,Kon,Carrie,Lenny,Kim,Konnie,Theresa,Debbie,Howard,Colby,Jonathan,Joseph,Ben,Dexter,Computadora,los 5 K.N.D.s del sector V(ósea 1,2,3,4 y 5),Mandark,Jack ,Puro Hueso y Coop junto a otros soldados estaban con unos gorros de fiesta y el bunker estaba decorado con varias guirnandas,globos y una que otra cosa además había una mesa llena de comida(con rastros de haber sido atacada por Howard,Kin,Kon y Konnie claro está)

Randy:Co-como lo supieron-recuperándose de la sorpresa

Theresa:Dexter lo investigo un poco

Corey:eso no explica como dieron con el mío

Laney:hablas dormido(risita)

Corey:(pensando)carajo espero no haber dicho algo vergonsoso

Ben:no piensen tanto esto disfruten la fiesta

Los dos cumpleañeros decidieron disfrutar el momento

Y al final cada quien les dio un regalo aunque los chicos trataron de negarse,pues el solo hecho de que buscaran la fecha y les hicieran la fiesta era suficiente pero a fin de cuenta los chicos cedieron

Kin,Kon,Kim y Konnie les regalaron distintas pistolas con un kit que les permitía modificarlas para distintas situaciones, Carrie y Lenny les regalaron unas espadas nuevas con doble filo,Debbie y Howard les dieron una tabla voladora personalizada(la de Randy roja con un dragón tipo Shenlong dorado y la de Corey azul con un fénix plateado),Dexter,les entrego unas cuantas mejoras de armas y además les dio las primeras pistolas 1k37killons que desarrollo en fase final,Mandark dio algo parecido y les entrego unas mochilas Jets que les servirían para vigilancia y ataque aéreo, Colby, Joseph y Jonathan les dieron un par de ropas nuevas, Jack les unos pergaminos que contenían algunos movimientos de lucha que seguramente les servirían en el futuro, los K.N.D le entregaron unas de sus naves de último modelo que gracias a dex podían guardar en capsulas, Puro Hueso es entrego unos amuletos bien raros que los protegerían de algunas cosas como de los espíritus de cytronack y otras cosas que no entendieron bien,ben les entrego unas copias del Omnitrix(que encontró a los 10 años a Corey) y el omnitrix de albedo(el de buena copia, mala copia a Randy) diciéndoles que según Azmuth serian útiles y por ultimo Laney y Theresa les dieron un collar cada una los de Corey eran con la forma de un rayo y el otro con la forma de una guitarra, mientras los de Randy era una llama(fuego) y un dragón a lo Shenlong

Entonces Laney saco de debajo de su almohada otro regalo mas para el peliazul

Corey lo abrió y era una gorrita naranja

Laney:¿te gusta? la hice yo

Corey:no me gusta, me encanta-declaro el lobo solitario poniéndose la gorra

Pero entonces Dexter les entrego unos objetos que pertenecían a sus familias para que los lleven como incentivo en la guerra aunque no lo necesitaban

Mientras en el planeta fusión

Las tres fusiones fracasadas(osea Fusion Finn,Fusion Rex y Fusion Ben)estaban acabando una ronda de quemarse(alias sufrir las llamas mágicas de Fusion Puro Hueso)pero se les aparece Fusion Jack

Fusion Jack:levantese, Lord Fuse les tiene una tarea

Fusión Ben:no podemos descansar

Fusion Jack:(poniéndole su katana en el cuello)NO

Fusión Ben:Ok, calmate

Fusion Jack:los soldados de la academia se van a graduar por lo que es el momento ideal para atacar y para asegurar el triunfo Fusion Demongo y yo los acompañaremos

Fusion Finn:venganza

Fusion Ben:le pediré a Fusion Dexter el nuevo Fusion Omnitrix

Mientras tanto en la base

Los chicos se preparaban para ir al monte neverest y tras cargar sus cosas fueron al teletransportador y al lugar se van por sus armaduras de graduados

El monte neverest era efectivamente una montaña en la cima tenía una especie de altar con estatua de los héroes perdidos en la guerra

Randy elige una roja carmesí, Corey una azul marino, Laney una negra, Theresa una Violeta fuerte, Debbie una celeste, Howard una naranja, Kim una blanca, Konnie una amarilla, Carrie una fucsia, Lenny una verde, Kin una de color cobre y Kon color mostaza.

Entonces al poco tiempo comienza la ceremonia mostrando respeto a los héroes y soldados caídos durante la guerra

Dexter:hoy no solo es el día en el que se gradúan de la academia, tambien es el cuarto año desde el inicio de la guerra cintra el planeta fusión.

Computadora llama a un grupo de graduados de los que se graduaron el primer año de la academia Devan,Richard,Araon,Brendan,Matt,Trinity y Alexa eran muy conocidos en la academia pues fueron los primeros graduados y además formaron un grupo llamado Los fusión Masters junto a otros soldados

Tras el discurso los chicos tienen una hora en la cual pueden ir por el monte hacer algunas misiones o practicar por lo que el equipo se divide para hacer algunas misiones,hablar con los otros soldados, héroes y villanos y algo de entrenamiento

Corey,Laney,Randy y Theresa fueron a hacer una misión que los levo un poco lejos a buscar unas piezas de una vieja nave

Corey:(usando vinoculares)no veo esa nave chicos

Randy:no hay nada

Theresa:creo que es esa

Laney:vamos a ver

Los chicos se acercan pero se sorprenden a ver varios cuerpos de soldados en el suelo,estaban pálidos y con los ojos totalmente blancos

Corey:(por el comunicador)Puro Hueso tal vez quieras ver esto

A los pocos segundos llega Puro Hueso y revisa los cuerpos

Puro Hueso:no hay forma de revivirlos

Laney:¿porque no?

Puro Hueso:Por qué les quitaron el alma,revivilos seria violar todas las leyes existentes

Theresa:¿crees que Demongo nos traiciono?

Corey:yo diría que algo parecido-señala algo a lado de uno de los cuerpos Materia fusión

Randy:entonces eso significa

Los comunicadores suenan y los chicos ven el caos que había en el monte neverest

Randy:vamos

En el monte neverest

Fusion Ben estaba transformado en Fusion Humongosaurio Supremo y disparando los misiles contra los soldados, los plomeros, providencia,etc

Fusion HS:jajajajajajaj que fácil es esto

Randy:Fusion Ben

Fusion HS:Son ustedes, finalmente nos vengaremos

Fusion Rex y Fusion Finn aparecen y se ponen junto a Fusion Ben

Fusion Rex:preparence para su fin

Fusion Finn:están fritos

El resto del equipo y los 3 chicos del bunker 30 se les unen

Howard:Están seguros somos 15 a 3

Fusion Jack:se equivocan

Fusión Jack y Fusión Demongo se unen a las otras fusiones

Fusion Demongo:con que estos son los niños que los derrotaron, pero son solo unas basuras

Fusion Rex:cállate

Fusion Jack:no importa tomaremos este lugar como base, ustedes tres entreténganlos

Fusion Ben cambia a Fusion Cuatrobrazos

Los chicos se ponen a pelear contra las fusiones

En un determinado punto de la lucha Fusion Ben,Fusion Rex,Fusion Finn,Corey,Randy,Laney,Theresa,Carrie y Lenny caen por la montaña dejando al resto contra fusión Demongo,mientras Fusion samurái Jack estaba frente a frente con Jack

Fusion Jack:sabia que nos cruzaríamos nuevamente-saca su katana

Samurai Jack:efectivamente-saca su katana

Choque de acero en lucha de samuráis súper épica

En la ladera Fusion Ben enfrentaba a Corey y Laney,Fusion Rex a Randy y Theresa y Fusion Finn a Carrie y Lenny

Fusion Cuatrobrazos:ustedes dos no me van a durar ni 5 minutos

Corey:eso crees pues ven y pelea fenómeno

Fusion Rex saca el tecno cañón y se pone a disparar a diestra y siniestra

Fusion Rex:no podrán evitarme por siempre

Randy:¿apuestas?

Fusion Rex:ahora vas a ver

Fusion Finn:los voy a dejar hechos picadillo-saca su espada

Carrie:¿a si?-saca su espada

Empieza un duelo de tres o de 9 porque era 1 vs 2 por 3

Tras una dura pelea Fusion cuatrobrazos se saco de encima Corey y estaba a punto de matar a Laney

:adiós niña

Corey:ve esto y saca un haz bajo la manga

Corey:nano alien X usa control del tiempo

Nano Alien X:aprobado

El nano hace un aro de luz y lo lanza hacia Fusión Cuatrobrazos adelantando el tiempo del fusión omnitrix y destranformando a fusión Ben

Fusión Ben:que no

Laney aprovecha y patea a la fusión en donde no brilla el sol

Fusion Ben:Ma-malditos

Fusion Rex también empezó a tener problemas con los pelimorados pues las técnicas mano a mano de Randy combinadas con la puntería de francotirador de Theresa le jugaron en contra pues al defenderse de los puños los lasers lo dañaban y viceversa

Fusion Rex:(recibe un puñetazo en la mandíbula y seguido un disparo en el hombro) maldición

Fusion Finn tampoco se llevaba las flores pues recibió múltiples cortes en su cuerpo

Fusion Finn:(se defiende de otro ataque pero se parte su espada)hay no

Lenny:hay si-le da un puñetazo

Las tres fusiones se ponen espalda contra espalda

Fusión Finn:mejor escapemos

Fusion Ben:no soy un cobarde

Fusion Rex:entonces muere contra ellos de nuevo

Fusion Ben:grrrr no hemos terminado

Las tres fusiones suben a toda velocidad a la cima pero al llegar se encuentran a Fusion Jack vencido por los Fusion Defenders y Samurai Jack y a Fusion Demongo vencido Por los Fusion Masters y Puro Hueso

Max Tennyson:(con su armadura de Omniverse)Rindanse

Las tres fusiones ponen los brazos en la espalda junto a los herido Fusion Jack y Fusion Demongo,pero Fusion Finn soltó unas bombas de humo y al disiparse el mismo las 5 fusiones estaban en el teletransportador

Fusion Ben:nos retiraremos por ahora pero nos volveremos a ver

Fusion Rex:considérense afortunados no sabemos dónde está el monte neverest

Fusion Finn:talvez nunca lo sabremos pero aun así la victoria de Lord Fuse es inevitable

Las 5 fusiones se desaparecen

Corey usa a nano alien X para que todos se recuperen y al subir ven a los demás reconstruyendo el monte neverest

Para que finalmente los chicos junto a otros 9.985 soldados suban a una nave que los llevaría al pasado más prescitamente al inicio de la guerra para servir de refuerzos.

Dexter:muy bien esto es un gran día para la tierra no olviden que una vez llegados a la era correspondiente deben hacer todo lo posible para evitar vencer a Fuse

Computadora:3…..2….1….INI..

Dee Dee:uuuuuuuh ¿qué hace este botón?

Dexter:Dee Dee nooooooooooooooo

Muy tarde para evitarlo Dee Dee presiona el botón y genera una sobrecarga en la sala de la nave y esta explota

Al pasar la misma solo ven un cráter humeante por lo que no saben que les paso a los 10.000 soldados incluidos los Fusion Defenders¿sera este el fin de nuestros amigos?

 **Chan chan chan el suspenso ¿qué diablos ha pasado con nuestros amigos?,¿acaso se acabo?¿sera el fin de nuestros protagonistas y de la tierra?**

 **Pues tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo**

 **Buena suerte y que el poder los proteja**


End file.
